The roadtrip
by Thatonebigfangirl
Summary: The story, but with Cece moving in. Schmidt (who immediately falls for Cece) desides to organise a welcome trip to London with the guys for Cece. Cece invites her best friend Jess.
1. chapter 1

1.

 **Imagine Cece moved in with the guys, instead of Jess. It's Saturday morning. The guys invited Cece at their apartment.**

'Schmidt! Stop cleaning already!! It's just a talk!' Nick yells from out of the kitchen.

'Just a... **just a talk?!** ' Schmidt appears in the kitchen too now. 'This could be my future wife, Nicholas... I want to offer her, and her breasts, a welcome home,' says Schmidt and he cleans the table a few times with his cleaning cloth. Nick sighs and shrugs his shoulders. 'But you've already cleaned the apartment **like three times**!' It's quiet for a while. Schmidt stopped cleaning. 'Just not good enough, Nicholas, just not good enough,' he says and he starts cleaning again.

There is a knock on the door. 'I'll go!' Nick runs to the door and opens it. 'Come on in,' Schmidt hears him say. 'Guys!! She's here!!' From different rooms, everyone is gathering on the couch. A pretty, brown-eyed girl is sitting in the chair in front of them. She's got long, straight, brown hair with a pony and she's wearing a red dress.

Schmidt's mouth hangs open and he can not believe what he is seeing. 'Did it hurt?' He suddenly asks the girl. 'Oh no, no don't... please, Schmidt'... Nick mumbles, and he slaps his hand to his face. 'What?' Asks the girl, clearly confused. 'When you fell from heaven?' Answers Schmidt and he grins, while he falls back in the couch and pulls his hand through his hair. Everyone starts to grumble at him. 'You can't be serious, right?' Winston says and Schmidt's grin dissapears. The girl laughs and decides to act like nothing happened. 'Anyway, my name is Cecelia, but please call me Cece. 'We will, Cece,' Schmidt immediately answers. 'So... what kind of person are you exactly? Do you have any hobbies? Interests?' Asks Coach to interrupt the uncomfortable moment. 'Uhmm.. I am quite calm, fun to hang with.. I guess.. And... I do modeling work... I love watching tv, hanging with friends, go to clubs... You know, the usual stuff. I love to go to the gym...'

' ** _I say yes!!!'_** Schmidt yells enthusiastic and he is almost crawling over the table, but Nick pulls him back. 'We need to discuss this first... Excuse us.. We will be right back, make it yourself comfortable,' Nick says and the guys walk away. In the empty bedroom, they talk again. 'GUYS WE NEED TO DO THIS!! SHE IS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!' Schmidt is desperately clinging to Nick. 'I think she is very, very nice,' Coach says with a charmant smile. 'Yes!! Yeahahaha!!' Laughs Schmidt desperate, almost crazy. 'Dude... take it easy!' Winston says and Schmidt calms a little. 'I think she is okay, too,' Winston says. 'Unless she has a cat... Then it's a **big** no for me!' Everyone stares quite confused at Winston for a while, but then they all stare to Nick. 'She does not have a cat,' Nick simply says, assuming that's why they are staring at him. 'Then it's okay with me!' Winston says. Schmidt stares at Nick. 'So...then it depends on... Nicholas?' With puppy eyes he stares at Nick. 'Okay! Why not..' Schmidt jumps into Nicks arms. 'Thank you Nicholas!! Thank you my man!' He yells, and if it wasn't for Nick, he would have kissed him. 'It's okay man, now get off of me please.'

They walk back into the room, where Cece studies her nails. She looks up when the guys walk in. 'You're in!' Schmidt yells. She smiles.


	2. 2

2

It's Wednesday morning, Cece moved in in the meantime. She left early that morning for a modeling job. Winston, Nick and Coach are eating breakfast at the dinner table.

'Hellooo my boys!' Schmidt comes through the door. He's got a few papers in his left hand and with his right one he closes the door. 'Please don't say that, man...' says Winston and he stands up to bring his plate to the sink. Schmidt's smile dissapeared now and he walks to the table. 'What?' He asks, a little insecure. Winston returns to his seat. 'Well... that "my boys" stuff... it's a little weird if you say that like all the time...' Obviously offended, Schmidt looks around the table for support to Nick and Coach, who immediately turn their faces away. 'Well,' starts Schmidt, a little hurt. 'Okay... I can't show my love to you guys? It's clear... no problem! Ha-ha, it's just my best friends we're talking about. No problem, just...' Emotionally he waves with his hand like "it's no problem."

'Sooo... Schmidty... what did you wanted to tell us?' Says Coach after a very long and akward silence while he's pointing to the papers in Schmidt's hand. Schmidt seems to forget his bad mood and he unfolds the papers on the table. Enthusiastic, he says: 'I booked a trip!!' The others look surprised at eachother.

'How do you mean, a trip?' Asks Nick. In the meanwhile Coach takes his, and Nick's plate to the sink, too. 'Well, I wanted to wish Cece a great welcome-home-feeling, so I've decided to take her on a trip with us!' Explains Schmidt. 'So, let me get this right... You want to give her a welcome-home-feeling by taking her **away** from the apartment?' Winston asks and Nick chuckles. 'Yes,' says Schmidt, a little ashamed. 'Okay.. out of the country?' Coach asks. 'Out of the continent,' murmurs Schmidt unintelligible. 'It's just to get to know her better!' He says defensively when he sees the faces of the others. He seems really disappointed, so Coach takes a deep breath and then says, as happy as possible: 'What a great idea! But maybe she could invite a friend too? Otherwise, it could be a little akward for her. She doesn't even know us for a week!' Schmidt nods. 'I can't wait to tell her!' Schmidt suddenly seems all happy again and he walks to his bedroom.

'I'm not going. I am NOT going!! Do you realize how much could go wrong on a trip to another continent? And besides that, you're stuck in that plane for over decades. I really-'

'Stop it Winston!' Nick interrupted. 'We are going to do this, okay? Did you see how happy it made him? It's been a long time since I've seen him that happy!'

'Really, what's up? He's not happy?' Asks Coach.

'Oh yes, he is. It just sounded a little more dramatic.'

Coach and Winston nod with understanding. 'The point is...' Nick continues. 'He's happy. I don't want to ruin this for him. And besides, we get to know our roommate better.' The guys nod. 'Okay, I'll see,' Winston surrenders. 'But only if that friends, she's inviting is a girl. There has to be something in it for me, too.'


End file.
